


Hard Work’s for Losers

by gintokisgf



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, i was bored, not necessarily anything shippy, wrote it in reader pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintokisgf/pseuds/gintokisgf
Summary: no romance just Okita beating you up <3
Relationships: Okita Sougo/reader
Kudos: 7





	Hard Work’s for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> dear god this is my first time posting here, criticism is welcome

You’d been apart of this Shinsengumi for quite some time now. Although being the only female member, almost everyone had treated you indifferently.

That is, _**almost**_ everyone.

“Your swings are completely off.” Okita commented.

“Maybe...” you gasped, glowering at him. “It’s off because you’ve had me swinging for the past two hours.”

“No, it’s definitely because you’re a terrible samurai. You should quit.”

It was clear that he’d been doing this because he knew you were a threat to his plan of becoming vice chief. Kondo thought very fondly of you, and even Hijikata wasn’t all too cold towards you. But it still kind of hurt.

You wiped the sweat off your brow, dropping the katana. “If you’re jealous of me, then just say so.”

He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Who would possibly be jealous of a shit for brains slut?”

You wouldn’t admit it, but that one stung a little.

“You won’t improve your swordsmanship, rising through the ranks just by swindling every man you see.”

“That’s not true.”

You barely withheld from yelling at him. He was seriously crossing the line today.

“Are you sure? I thought I saw you sneak into Hijikata san’s room last night.”

“You’re making shit up! If you wanna lie about me then you have to be able to back those claims, you sadistic freak.” You picked up the katana, pointing it at him.

“Meet me in the forest. I’m seriously itching to beat your ass.”

He could only smirk at your proposition, silently turning away.

~~~~~

You stood your ground, still in rage from what Okita had said to you.

“Fucking brat.”

“What was that?”

Readying yourself, you gripped your blade.

“You heard me.” 

But all that cockiness quickly dissolved as he hit the katana out of your hands.

Huh? But, you were gripping it so tightly? How the fuck did he do that?

“Wh,”

Before you could even get a sentence out, you felt your back slam into the tree behind you. You coughed out in pain, slumping onto the floor.

Okita’s foot slammed down just inches away from your head, he looked down at you so feverishly.

“You truly are such a shitty swordsman.”

That malevolent look he always wore came through.

“Or should I say swordswoman?”

You sat there, weakly. How could you allow yourself to lose? You initiated this fight.

He lifted your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up already?”

You spat on his face.

A quiet stillness sat in the air for a moment, before all of it completely shattered.

The hilt of his blade slammed into your head, throttling you into the dirt ground.

You whimpered upon impact, feeling lightheaded.

“It’s not out of jealousy, you know.”

His words went in one ear and out the other. The only thing you could hear right now was the unbearable ringing flooding your ears.

“If I were jealous of you, I wouldn’t be beating your ass now, would I?”

The tip of his blade stabbed the ground, startling you.

  
“With jealousy comes respect.”

He peered through half lidded eyes as they glossed over your body, stopping at your face.

“And I have none for someone as lowly as you.”

A grin of satisfaction made its way to his features as tears began streaming down your cheeks. Your only source of comfort being the ground you were clinging onto for dear life.


End file.
